


Amar é arte

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arte - Freeform, Desilusão amorosa, Other, Sasori centric, artistas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Porque Sasori era arte, mas sofria por pessoas que não percebiam.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Kudos: 2





	Amar é arte

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Novamente, com a tag da escrita. Se eu não estou enganada, o tema era algo como "amar é arte"
> 
> Boa leitura!

> ##  Não ser recíproco faz parte
> 
> ## 

_A arte é permanente._ Está presente em tudo, em todos — até mesmo aquela pedrinha solta na calçada é arte para aqueles que sabiam observar.

Sasori também era arte — arte individual, discreta, exclusiva. Aquele tipo de perfeição apenas para os que possam ver e juntar as peças quebradas dentro de si.

 _Somente. Apenas. Unicamente._ Infelizmente, ninguém mandava no coração, e o ruivo não sabia que apaixonaria-se por alguém que não via arte. 

Ele era um artista, amante de coisas eternas. Amar alguém que não conseguia admirar o pôr-do-sol não estava em seus planos. Para ele, que era quieto — e profundo demais —, aquilo era apenas passageiro. Não foi. 

Tão rápido quanto o amor chegou, ele se foi. Rápido, intenso, _acabado._ O amor é a arte que se transforma, mas Sasori era um artista que não foi amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasori sofrendo.  
> Eu também achei irônico
> 
> Para você, leitor, que chegou até aqui, não esqueça que comentários e favoritos podem ser feitos de graça e deixam o dia da autora mais feliz <22


End file.
